


[Podfic of] You Were A Kindness

by luvtheheaven



Series: luvtheheaven's podfics (audio recordings of other people's fics) [9]
Category: Finding Carter (TV)
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvtheheaven/pseuds/luvtheheaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Kyle brought comfort to Elizabeth, and one time she couldn't return the favor.</p><p>Fic written by InTheWind.</p><p>Possibly the first ever Finding Carter podfic in existence. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] You Were A Kindness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Were A Kindness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143585) by [InTheWind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheWind/pseuds/InTheWind). 



> **Spoiler Warning through ep 2x11 of the show.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Hey, so InTheWind wrote me a wonderful _The Fosters_ fic for a femslash exchange near the end of February (and I ended up writing her a oneshot in that exchange too for the same canon couple as well haha), and after that I've been subscribed to her as an author on this site. When I got an email that she'd written a fanfic about this fandom, I couldn't click through fast enough -- I needed to read it. This whole season has left me feeling so many emotions, and I want to write a fic about what I perceive as Taylor having clinical depression for a large portion of this season, and I want to make a fanvid about Carter  & Lori's complex relationship, and I just feel so fannish about this show right now. Unfortunately, the show has such an abysmally small fandom...

...anyway, I kind of went crazy with this podfic here, because it was my first ever attempt at making an audiobook and it's practice for this multi-voice fic I'm hosting where 6 of us plus 2 artists are working together to make a long Arrow podfic. I wanted to test if I could make different art in different chapters and I guess I was in the mood to revisit Elizabeth & Kyle's scenes too. I never even shipped them really but... I am a sucker for unrequited love stories and idk, I love how complex and realistic their whole relationship felt, and I loved Gabe's POV on it this season too.

Anyway, a major shout out and THANK YOU goes to InTheWind for writing such a beautiful story and inspiring me to do all of this. I really hope I did your story justice.

* * *

 

 

Everyone? You can stream the podfic with the art here, as an unlisted video I uploaded to YouTube. I faded the images in and out here in a way I couldn't do with the audiobook. ;)

You can also download a 480p .mp4 copy of the video (45.9 MB) by right-clicking [**here**](http://luvtheheaven.parakaproductions.com/luvtheheaven%27s%20podfics/You%20Were%20A%20Kindness%20--%20Finding%20Carter%20\(Elizabeth%20&%20Kyle\)%20Podfic.mp4).

Or [**here**](http://luvtheheaven.parakaproductions.com/luvtheheaven%27s%20podfics/You%20Were%20A%20Kindness%20--%20Finding%20Carter%20\(Elizabeth%20&%20Kyle\)%20Podfic.wmv) for the 720p .wmv original copy of the video. (108 MB)

If you would like to download the audiobook with separate "chapter" markings for each of the 6 small parts of this oneshot, then right-click here: [**.m4b audiobook**](http://luvtheheaven.parakaproductions.com/luvtheheaven%27s%20podfics/You%20Were%20A%20Kindness%20%5bpodfic%5d.m4b)

If you would like to download 7 separate .mp3 files with each of my 7 pieces of art embedded in the metadata, 1 for each file, then right-click to [**get an unprotected .zip folder containing 7 .mp3 files**](http://luvtheheaven.parakaproductions.com/luvtheheaven%27s%20podfics/You%20Were%20A%20Kindness%20--%20Finding%20Carter%20\(Elizabeth%20&%20Kyle\)%20%5bpodfic%20by%20luvtheheaven,%20fic%20by%20InTheWind%5d.zip).

Finally, if you don't care about the art stuff, and just want a simple .mp3 for the whole little 13 minute audio podfic of this oneshot InTheWind, 1 file, click here: [**simple .mp3 podfic, most art missing**](http://luvtheheaven.parakaproductions.com/luvtheheaven%27s%20podfics/You%20Were%20A%20Kindness%20--%20Finding%20Carter%20\(Elizabeth%20&%20Kyle\)%20Podfic.mp3).

Please don't forget to leave InTheWind feedback if you liked the words she wrote!! Her story is amazing.[ Click here to get to her fic.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4143585) ;)

A final reminder -- I mentioned it in the podfic but the song I used throughout this short little podfic is "Black Butterfly" by Odessa. Lyrics are [**here**](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/odessa/blackbutterfly.html).


End file.
